


Prompt 99 Yurio/Otabek – “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”

by jiichan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alcohol, Camping, Canon-Compliant, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Otabek's first kiss, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, well only slightly aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiichan/pseuds/jiichan
Summary: While camping with the other Russian skaters and Katsuki, Yuri ventures off with Otabek to get a moment alone with him. But it's getting darker and colder out. And they get lost. What do they do in the meantime while they wait for the others to find them?





	Prompt 99 Yurio/Otabek – “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt I got from a pal. This one was fun and cute. I enjoyed writing it.  
> For those curious about how aged-up Yuri is, I'd say Yuri's around 17 in this fic (or at least that's how I envisioned it when I wrote it).

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Yuri hissed, clutching his phone in a white-knuckled grip. No signal. No apps loading. Nothing. They were lost.

“God dammit!” Yuri slammed his foot into the wall, digging his heel into the brittle, aging wood of the cabin wall.

“Yura, just calm down—”

“Calm down?!” Yuri turned on Otabek, jabbing a finger into a face he could barely make out. “We’re fucking lost!”

“I know that!” Otabek shouted back, swatting at his friend’s wrist. He clutched the flashlight tight enough that he thought the plastic might crack. “Venturing off was your idea.”

“Oh, so this is my fault, huh?!” Yuri stepped in closer, thinking it would make Otabek back down.

“Kind of, so don’t freaking yell at me,” Otabek said.

“Well, you got a better idea? Besides sitting in this damn shed?” Yuri asked, throwing his arms out and letting them drop back down.

“No. This is the best bet we have.” Otabek crossed his arms.

“We’re sitting here doing nothing—”

“We’re waiting.” Otabek said it like it was obvious.

“How do you know anyone will find us in here?!” Yuri was almost surprised at how much he raised his voice, and he worried Otabek might have been bothered, but he couldn’t really tell in the dark room.

Otabek didn’t say anything. The two of them stayed there for a short moment, glaring at each other, before Yuri let out a quick huff and turned away. He slumped down to the floor, pulling his hood over his head. At least they’d found someplace to get away from the cold wind. Yuuri, Viktor, and the others were back at the campsite probably wondering where the hell they were. If they didn’t find their way back, their friends would start searching for them. The idea made both of them uneasy. This was supposed to be a fun trip, and here they were, screwing it up for the rest of them just because Yuri was slightly tipsy and both of them were curious. An unfailing recipe for bad decisions. Bad decisions that led them to take shelter from the cold in an old, abandoned cabin that smelled like cheap cologne.

“Whose idea was it to even go camping anyway?” Yuri asked, leaning his head back and gnashing his teeth.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s just stay here for now. At least it’s not that cold, and it should be safe.” Otabek sat across from him, attempting to balance the flashlight on its end, hoping to illuminate more of the small cabin they were in. The wood floors were too uneven, so it wouldn’t stay. He let it drop down onto its side with a dull clack.

“Sure, super safe. A bear could just rip this rotting door down and maul us.” Yuri jabbed his thumb to the wood door. It had some gaps and chips in it, which made the wind whistle occasionally. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was freaking him out.

“Or maybe, for all we know, this place could be fucking haunted,” Yuri spat, pressing his hands to his face as he sighed.

“It’s better than just being lost outside,” Otabek said, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees.

Yuri peered through his fingers at what little he could make out of Otabek. He could see some of the right side of his friend’s face and a vague outline of his body all bulky from his thick coat. He couldn’t even remember what color it was. Blue? Green? Gray? Whatever it was was better than Yuri’s hoodie. He didn’t think it would get that cold, so he never bothered to bring anything heavier. He was regretting it by now, and even though he knew outside would be worse, he still felt like sitting here and doing nothing was a waste.

Yuri got up, pacing to try and keep himself warm and keep his mind from wandering. The wood floor clunked under his shoes with the five steps it took him to cross the room, only to turn and continue the pattern. He started to wonder how many animals might have snuck in here for warmth. He figured not many, since he couldn’t hear anything but his own footsteps. They probably were alone.

It wasn’t the feeling of being alone that made him uneasy, though. He just wanted to know his way back so he didn’t get stuck out here. But alone is what he’d wanted. That’s why he’d wandered off with Otabek – to be someplace alone with him. Yuri wouldn’t have agreed to even go camping if Otabek wasn’t coming along. But he was, and that changed things. This could give him his chance to finally talk to Otabek without someone breathing down his neck, like Viktor or Mila or even his grandpa. Why was everyone so nosy? Sure, he was interested in Otabek, but he didn’t want other people interested in him being interested.

“Cold?” Otabek asked.

Yuri gave a low grunt in reply.

“Bet I could do more pushups than you,” Otabek said. A challenge seemed like a more fun way to keep warm and pass the time.

“No way am I puttin’ my hands on this shitty floor. It’s probably full of splinters,” Yuri said.

“Fair enough.” Otabek shrugged and lay back, folding his hands behind his head. The ceiling was a black expanse and he was sure if he looked at it too long, it would suck him in. He wondered if anything could be up there, hiding away in here with them. Whatever it might be sure was quiet.

Yuri’s steps came closer to him, and soon his form loomed over Otabek.

“How long do you think we’ll end up waiting?” He asked.

“Dunno. An hour? We didn’t get that far,” Otabek said. He was trying to convince himself of this, too, but it was barely working.

The floor creaked as Yuri knelt down. He leaned forward, his narrow hips fitting just between Otabek’s thighs as he let himself drape over his friend, hands planted on either side of Otabek’s torso. Otabek could feel his face, neck, and ears getting warm. Was Yuri still feeling tipsy?

“Uh, Yura, is everything okay?” Otabek moved his hands from behind his head, half tempted to push Yuri off of him. He hadn’t really noticed until now, but Yuri was getting taller, and his build was much broader now. The young Russian took up more space than he used to.

“I already said – I’m cold,” Yuri said, as if this made perfect sense.

“Oh. Sorry.” Otabek slowly rested his hands on Yuri’s back. Strings of blond hair tickled Otabek’s neck.

Yuri could feel his hands starting to shake. This is stupid, he thought. What the hell am I doing? He could feel his own breath pooling against Otabek’s neck in warm puffs. He still smelled like booze, but he wasn’t feeling buzzed anymore. Maybe it was the oddness of the entire situation, but being close to Otabek felt more than comforting; it was tempting – magnetic. Besides, they were all alone now. He didn’t exactly screw that up.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Otabek asked. Yuri could feel the rumble of Otabek’s voice in his chest. For no longer being buzzed, his mind sure felt fuzzy.

“Yeah,” Yuri croaked. He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing up against Otabek’s clavicle.

The pads of his fingers dug into the wood floor as Yuri pushed himself up, just enough to hover above Otabek’s face. It was nearly impossible to make out Otabek’s expression in his own shadow that blocked the yellow light from reaching their faces. Propping his elbows above Otabek’s shoulders, Yuri pushed his hands down into Otabek’s hair as he leaned forward and kissed him. The warm rush of excitement as his heart rattled against his ribcage definitely helped in the cold, and the low moan that made its way up Otabek’s throat sent Yuri’s brain into a whirl. To Yuri’s relief, Otabek reluctantly kissed back, and he could feel Otabek’s hands grip his shoulders.

Yuri pulled away for a breath, his hands still shaky and his pulse throbbing in his ears. He didn’t dare look down at Otabek, even if he couldn’t see him too well.

“Didn’t think my first kiss would be with a drunk guy on a dingy cabin floor,” Otabek said.

Yuri sat back onto his haunches, his hands pressed against Otabek’s knees as he stared down at him.

“What?! There’s no way this was your first kiss!” Yuri scrambled to point an accusing finger at Otabek, even if he wouldn’t really see it. “And I’m not drunk!”

Otabek laughed. “Okay, so you’re not drunk. Still. This is…really unexpected.”

“’First kiss’ my ass!” Yuri could feel his face heating up, and the warmth was spreading down his neck and to his chest.

“Yura,” Otabek laughed, reaching up to put his hands on Yuri. He settled for resting them against Yuri’s chest. “Stop screaming, you’ll wake up the whole forest.”

Yuri let out a disgruntled huff. His eyes trailed along the dark walls of the cabin until they found their way back to his friend. Friend? Could that still work? What even were they now? Shrugging off that thought, Yuri let himself lean into Otabek’s hands, gripping his wrists as he got closer again.

“You serious? This was your first kiss? Shit, Beka, I wouldn’t’ve guessed.” Yuri made an effort not to laugh. Otabek seemed like the kind of guy who’d been in a few relationships – at least casual ones. This had to be a joke.

“I guess it wasn’t a terrible first kiss. I dunno what I expected. But definitely not this,” he said.

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, keeping him pinned down.

“Still cold?” He asked. Yuri might still be cold, but Otabek was completely okay with the warmth radiating from him. He wasn’t about to ask this human blanket to move.

“Maybe,” Yuri said, pushing his hands back into Otabek’s hair. “We’ll last longer if we stay like this anyway. It’s really starting to get to me in here.”

The grip on Yuri’s shoulders tightened as Otabek leaned in for another kiss. The intoxicating feeling of those warm lips pressed to his own made it much easier to keep from worrying about when they’d be found.

**\---------------------------------**

Cutting through the sound of the wind were a series of quick huffs and sniffs. Yuri pushed himself up, looking to the door. A mixture of fear and anger rose in his chest. An animal had found them.

He put a hand over Otabek’s mouth, trying to get across the idea that he shouldn’t make any noise. Otabek gave a short nod and Yuri was up. He grabbed the flashlight, holding it like a club as he faced the door. His shoe scuffed against the floor as he got into a more stable stance. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to fight off an animal like the few fights he’d been in with people, but it was a better chance than nothing.

Some more muffled sound came from the doorway, and then the door burst open. Yuri could feel his heart jump into his throat as he quickly stepped forward, only to be met with laughter and then the impact of paws meeting his stomach and almost knocking him down. The dog in front of him panted, not sounding the least bit threatening.

“Funny finding you here,” Viktor’s voice said from the doorway.

Yuri shined the flashlight his way, hoping to blind him. Behind the silhouette of Viktor was another figure. Probably Yuuri.

Otabek was up and at Yuri’s side. The two of them stepped out of the cabin with Makkachin tailing behind them.

“How was your little adventure?” Viktor sang, a smug smirk on his face.

Yuri’s face flushed with embarrassment as anger rose in his chest. As if you two have any room to talk, he thought, noticing the two men were already holding hands. Gross saps.

“Shut up, we just got lost,” he said, turning the flashlight off and shoving it into his hoodie pocket. He definitely wasn’t about to explain any of this to Viktor.

“Nosy fucking bastard,” he muttered.

A low chuckle came from Otabek as he looped an arm through Yuri’s. Yuri wouldn’t have much more time to avoid questions any longer. At least Mila would give him enough booze to forget his embarrassment.


End file.
